1. Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communications, and one particular implementation relates to the adjustment of a buffer memory size at an access point based upon a battery status of a mobile device operating in a wireless local area network environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) is a network environment that provides wireless LAN services to mobile devices, such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptop computers with wireless LAN cards, and smart phones. Mobile devices connect to a WLAN though an access point, which serves as a relay device for communications in a WLAN system.
WLANs systems have several advantages when compared to wired LANs. Because of their wireless nature, WLANs allow for greater mobility of networked devices, as well as easier deployment, growth, and configuration. However, WLANs have lower transmission speeds than wired LANs and are prone to signal interferences due the nature of wireless communications. In addition, to stay physically mobile in a WLAN, wireless devices connected to a WLAN may need to rely on their batteries for operation.